Chloe Lukasiak
|image = Chloe for Ashley Roberts 2019.jpg |nickname = Chlo (by everyone) Chlobird (by family) Old Chloe (by Abby in S4, E6) |websites = Instagram Twitter • (more) |gender = Female |born = May 25, 2001 |age = /10000000000-20010525/10000)}} |schoolgrade = Class of 2019 |height = 5' 9" (June 2019) |profession = Dancer Student Actress Model |affiliations = Dance Mechanics (former) Pepperdine University The Irreplaceables Murrieta Dance Project (guest) Studio 19 Dance Complex (former) Abby Lee Dance Company (former) |hometown = Churchill, Pennsylvania |parents = Christi Lukasiak (mother) Marc Lukasiak (father) |siblings = Clara (sister) |grandparents = Elizabeth (maternal great grandmother, deaceased) |friends = Paige Hyland Brooke Hyland Nia Frazier Asia Monet Ray Brandon Pent Brittany Pent Sarah Reasons Kendall Vertes Kalani Hilliker Camryn Bridges Maddie Ziegler Mackenzie Ziegler Cheryl Burke Regan Check Lilliana Ketchman |loveinterests = Ricky Garcia (ex-boyfriend) |pets = Sir Barnaby (dog) Maggie (dog) Cami (dog, deceased) Maisy (dog, deceased) |first = The Competition Begins |last = Chloe & Christi's Encore |dancerID = Chloe |dancetables = yes |featured video = Solo "Thick Skin" (2015) }}Chloe Elizabeth Lukasiak (born May 25, 2001) is the eldest child of Marc and Christi Lukasiak and is the sister of Clara. During the first four seasons of Dance Moms, Chloe was known to be Maddie's main competition on the team. She was often the "number two" girl and was mostly placed in the middle or occasionally the top of the pyramid. Chloe and her mother eventually departed from both the show and the studio after a fight between Abby and Christi in Hollywood Here We Come, Part 2, where although otherwise was shown in the episode, Christi later revealed that Abby had actually made fun of Chloe's medical condition instead of calling her "washed up".https://twitter.com/christilukasiak/status/519668234228727809 Just a few months later, Chloe started dancing at Studio 19 Dance Complex. After the 2014/15 season, Chloe decided to stop dancing competitively but still continued to train at the studiohttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=797hFx_wQ2s until 2018, when she and Clara switched to Dance Mechanics. After graduating from high school Chloe left Dance Mechanics as she moved to Los Angeles, California to study at Pepperdine University. Chloe and her mother did not feature on the show again until Season 7 and Season 7B, when they returned to guest star. The pair later went on to join Murrieta Dance Project for two episodes, before later joining the ALDC teen dancers to form The Irreplaceables. Other Information *Her Zodiac sign is Gemini. *As of 2015, Chloe is enrolled in online schooling.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9DUr5UrxMNw *She would love to guest star on Grey's Anatomy, Game of Thrones or Once Upon A Time.https://youtu.be/kI1coZUhHF0?t=56 *If she could perform onstage with any artist, she would choose Taylor Swift.https://youtu.be/kI1coZUhHF0?t=62 *Before landing the role of Gwen in Center Stage: On Pointe, Chloe had initially auditioned for the part of Allegra.https://twitter.com/ChloeLukasiak/status/746877218895233026 *As of mid-2016, contemporary and hip hop are her favorite styles of dance.https://twitter.com/ChloeLukasiak/status/746883395569934336 *It was rumored for a long time that Chloe had a lazy eye, however, she denied this in 2015- stating that actually has silent sinus syndrome. Later that year, she had surgery to treat the condition. *As well as having their home in Pittsburgh, the Lukasiak family also own an apartment in Los Angeles, which they share with the Reasons family.https://youtu.be/797hFx_wQ2s?t=129 *Her favorite cities are Los Angeles, New York and Paris. Chloe has also expressed that she wants to move to Los Angeles when she's older.https://youtu.be/797hFx_wQ2s?t=150 *Some of her favorite solos are "Lucky Star", "Ma, He's Making Eyes At Me", "The Raven", "Unchained" and "Red Queen". *She has had braces twice, once in 2009 and more recently in 2013. *If she does not end up dancing when she gets older, she would like to be a pediatrician. *Chloe has said her favorite duets were "Inside of Me" and "Black Swan".http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CeiE9pG_AoE&t=4m00s *Since becoming a part of Studio 19, Chloe said she was training about 15 hours a week.http://youtu.be/5bWyMVlkZOE?t=5m2s *She has asthma. *Chloe and Paige had planned a double wedding for a year, down to the last detail. *Every dog that Chloe has ever had were adopted from the Humane Society. *Chloe's middle name is Elizabeth after her great grandmother, who passed away in April 2015. https://twitter.com/chloedancer3/status/585881779908833280 *When Chloe was little, she tried soccer, basketball, piano, and did gymnastics (where Christi says she was afraid of everything); nothing stuck until dance.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ga08-5zS2mk&t=7m10s *Her favorite food is steak, specifically from Japanese Steakhouse.https://youtu.be/797hFx_wQ2s?t=201 *Chloe's dad Marc, named Chloe after the song "Chloe Dancer". *In January of 2019, she was signed to United Talent Agency. *Since her start as an actress in 2015, Chloe has starred in 6 movies and 1 short film. She wants to continuing acting in her future. *In 2019, Chloe guest starred on a Travel Channel show called Famously Afraid. *In 2018, she became an ambassador for the brand, JustFab. Other Credits To see 's other credits, visit the ' /Credits' subpage. Pyramid To see 's placements on the pyramid, visit the ' /Pyramid' subpage. Dances To see tables for 's dances and results, visit the ' /Dances' subpage. Gallery To view the gallery for Chloe Lukasiak, [[Chloe Lukasiak/Gallery|'click here']]. External Links * officialchloelukasiak.com * * * * * * * * (chlobird3) * * * *Ownzone channelhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BF0BbgwpCSh/ References }} Category:Former Abby Lee Dance Company Dancers Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:Dance Moms Cast Category:2001 births Category:Dancers Category:Females Category:Female Dancers Category:Birthdays in May Category:Lukasiak Family Category:Original 7 Category:Original 6 Category:Former Abby Lee Dance Company Members Category:Murrieta Dance Project Guest Dancers Category:The Irreplaceables Dancers Category:Former Studio 19 Dance Complex Dancers Category:Dance Mechanics Category:Studio 19 Dance Complex Category:Former Dance Mechanics Dancers